


Day 288 - I see you

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [288]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Early Days, Fluff, Humor, Love, M/M, Sex on the horizon, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-09 09:50:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/772832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"John, you’re looking at me again.”</i>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 288 - I see you

John sat down at the table in the kitchen, rested both his elbows on the tabletop and carefully blew on the steaming hot liquid in the mug he was holding in his hands.

While he waited for his tea to cool down a little, he watched Sherlock over the rim of his mug. His friend, no, _lover_ , John corrected himself with a smug little grin that was hidden by the mug, was reading the paper with his usual concentration. Or wasn’t he? He definitely had been staring at that exact same spot for quite a while now.

“John,” Sherlock said without looking up, “you’re looking at me again.”

“Yes.”

“Stop.”

“Why? I like looking at you.”

“It’s distracting.”

“It’s never distracted you before.”

“That was different.”

“Different? How?”

“I used to know why you looked at me. But now…I wonder what you are looking at, what you are _seeing_ and what you are thinking about, looking at me. I try to figure out if maybe looking makes you want to _do_ things and then _I_ start to want things and I get distracted.”

“You lost me at the part where I want to do things to you, because, God yes, I do.”

They looked at each other, newspaper and tea forgotten, and then John licked his lips and Sherlock _blushed_.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'rim'.
> 
> Ever wanted a story by me custom written for your prompt? You can bid on me for the AO3 fundraiser. I am very excited! Check it out [here](http://ao3auction.tumblr.com/anarion)!
> 
>  
> 
> [](http://s1098.photobucket.com/user/erida-adire/media/Gif%202/tumblr_ml2jzweBoG1rag9mso1_500_zps7e89acbb.jpg.html)  
> 


End file.
